Danmachi: Spirit of Vengeance (Discontinued)
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: Vengeance has come to the famed city of Orario how will the citizens handle the Devil's Bounty Hunter roaming their streets. (Danmachi/Ghostrider crossover)
1. Prologue

A normal day and a normal routine to all Customers and Employees of the Hostess of Fertility. Maids serving drinks and food, Adventurers drinking and feasting, Gossipers well... gossip and bastards flirting the unintersed maids and earning a death threat from the former first class adventurer Mia Grand and the Loki familia as usual having drinking contest and the three competitors are Gareth, Bete and Loki herself.

**_Slam!_**

The doors kicked open, all eyes turned to a seventeen year old mecenary. He wore a red bandana and plated armor, underneath it is a black attire along with a hood and a pair black boots. Straped to his left hip is longsword and to the right his belt is chain and a bowie knife.

The stranger removed his hood and red bandana revealing his snow white hair and crimson eyes. To the ladys they find him cute and to men they saw him as a competition in lady's affection.

"You know you could have just open it like normal person would do." Syr spoke to him.

"Oh sorry," He scratched his head. "I'm just looking for someone."

Much to their surprise, He seemed somewhat nice. But Syr has a bad feeling about him. She kept her composure and smiled.

"You're meeting a friend?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a meeting." He replied as he took a seat at the bar section.

Syr followed him and said. "I'm Syr Flova by the way."

"Bellerophon Cranel," He revealed his name. "But you can call me Bell."

"So you're an adventurer are you?"

"I would love to but... I can't." He said.

Syr became confused. "Why is that?"

"It's complicated."

Mia Grand stopped by and glared at the two. Syr showed a slight hint of fear and began focusing on her job.

"A-a-anyway, what do you like to order?" Syr sweatdropped.

Bell was confused at the change of subject and turned to Mia. The owner and the customer locked eyes and as Bell order that he want spicy chicken and a glass of water. The maid nodded and left the two alone.

Mia was the first to speak. "You know I could add up that stunt to your tab or make you wash the dishes."

"I'm sorry for kicking the door and I didn't mean to break it." Bell apolagized

The dwarf woman snorted. "You're lucky that it didn't so... you said that you're 'not' an adventurer?"

"Like I said it's complicated."

Mia continued. "So what are you then?"

Bell tapped his fingers. "Just a bounty hunter."

The workers including Ryuu paused and turned to Bell before glancing at the elf with worry. Syr came in with Bell's food and water.

"Here you go." Syr spoke with politeness.

Syr was unaware since she left before he said that he was a bounty hunter. Mia looked at other workers forcing them to continue working.

"Thanks." Bell said and started to eat.

A few minutes has passed and Bell was almost done finishing his meal. Two newcomers a cat person, and a human entered the pub and took a seat far from the Loki Familia.

With one final bite and one sip from his water. Bell rose from his seat and approached them.

Syr stopped by. "Bell where are you going?"

"Syr please, this is something you don't want to get into." Bell spoke with reason not wasting to hear another word from her he walk over to the two.

"The two of you are guilty of commiting of rape and murder against a young woman the other night." He said in dark tone.

The cat person snarled. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Just a bounty hunter."

Revealing his job made Syr alarmed about Ryuu's saftey. Both men began to laugh at him. "A bounty hunter he says? This guy might be dumb as rocks."

"There were no witness that night and if you want to collect someone's bounty go after the Gale. I heard that her bounty was up to 80,000,000 valis."

Ryuu's coworkers did their best to not get caught by the situation. Bell remained standing with a stoic expression.

He spoke in defiance. "The Gale's victims had it coming and her soul wasn't stained by the blood of an inoccent so that makes her an inoccent one and besides all she did was to avenge her fallen comrades."

The maids including very surprised about him. At first, they thought that he was going after the elf and now they were wrong. Ryuu was surprised the most. Him calling her an inoccent was something she did not expect.

'How did he know?' Ryuu thought to herself.

Whispering began involving Bell being a hypocrite or a possible acquaintance of the Gale. The shocked duo recovered and enraged.

The cat person rose from his seat and grabbed Bell by his neck. "Who gave you the right to decide boy!?"

At the Loki Familia's table. Loki's elite team were watching scene.

"Ummm should we stop them?" Ais asked.

"Hey, come on Aiz don't mind them. Why don't have a drink with me," Bete offered her some ale but was turned down by Ais.

Riveria who seemed concerned about thr boy turned to her. "Finn."

Finn with a grim look in his face. "I don't think we can."

"Why is that."

"My thumb," He looked at it. "It was throbbing even more when the situation was turning into physical contact."

Lefiya frowned. "Doesn't that happen all the time when bad things happen in the dungoen."

"Yes, but this time it feels different than the times when we were in the dungoen." Finn replied.

"Are you saying can't help him?" Riveria not believing at what he said.

"No," Finn said. "I'm saying that we can't help them. I don't know why. But I have a bad feeling about him if we interfere."

Ais seemed to doubt him how can anyone looked so cute can be so dangerous. But to their surprise.

Bell grabbed his forearm and the cat person tried moving his arm. But, it won't budge and Bell hardened his grip making the beast man release his neck.

"Haha very funny Jax." The human thought his friend was playing a prank on them. "Now quite playing around and teach that brat a lesson!"

The cat person now named jax replied with a grunt. "Do I look like I'm playing around Andrew!? This kid has an iron grip on my arm! He must've been a level five or six!"

Andrew studied Jax's stuggled face now believing that he was right. Bell decided to not to waste any more time.

"You guys wanna know a secret," Bell increased the pressure making Jax beg to let him go. "I'm not the one who decides."

To everyone's shock, Bell's flesh, eyes and hair began to burn away leaving not a trace except his bones and clothes. After a short while his skeleton began wrapping in flames much to their horror.

Terrified, Jax thrashed hard trying to break the demon's grip. Failing to notice that Bell unsheath his red hot knife. He stabbed his neck and blood began to come out his mouth as he cough. After a short while he turned to ash. Everyone panicked as few ran out of the pub without paying.

Andrew scrambled away from the spirit as it turned its gaze upon him. All the first class adventurer including Mia were unabled to move at the Demon's pressence like everbody else fear overcame them.

Andrew screamed. "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE ANYBODY HELP!"

Ais drew out her sword and used her magic. "Tempest!"

"Ais! Don't-"

Ignoring her parent figure's cries. She charged at the flaming skeleton. Bell draw out his flaming sword and with one swing her sword was knocked out of her hand and disrupting her wind magic.

**_Thnk!_**

The sword landed at right side of the door. Everyone was even more shocked as the Ais Wallenstein 'Sword Princess' of the Loki Familia was easily disarmed by a demonic bounty hunter.

"Ais!" Bete was about to charged along with Gareth. But were too drunk to fight.

Loki was about to use her divine power to smite the demon. But Finn stopped her with a pleading look. Ais stood there defenseless shaking as he looked at her in the eye. She waited for him to kill her but instead.

"You." He spoke with a gentle tone yet despite the demonic voice. "Inoccent"

Everyone confused at the fact that a terrifying demon just called Ais inoccent. Much like the Gale.

"Was it studying me/her." The same thought came to Ais, Mia, the maids, and entire Loki Familia.

"You." He raised his finger at Andrew and said. "Guilty."

All eyes turned to Andrew realising that he only wants him. The latter stood approached to the others. But was pushed away despite his pleas.

He unclip his chain and lashed it like a whip wrapping one of Andrew's legs. Bell pulled him off his feet as he went outside while dragging. Out of desperation, He took out his tomahawk and planted it on the wooden floor.

"PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!

Ryuu was the first to approach him. He gave her a pleading and fearfull look as he held onto his tomahawk.

"What! (tug) Come on! (tug) Let go! (tug)"

With each pull from Bell. Andrew was starting to lose his grip. He begged to Ryuu to save him and that he was gonna give her anything she wants. But the elf won't have any of that.

She knelt down and went over to his ear. "Time to pay for your sins."

Andrew became pale and watched as Ryuu snapped the shaft sending him to Bell's grasp.

"Wait! I can make you rich-ack." He knocked out him with with a right hook before tying him up with his chain and lifted him up to his shoulder. He then, put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

They could hear a sound of a horse coming to Bell. But instead of a regular one, a flaming skelaton pegasi with a saddle stood next to him. It whined while small torrents of fire came out of its nostrils briefly. Bell placed Andrew at back of the winged bone horse and mounted up.

He looked at Ryuu and gave her nod. "Yee-Haw!"

The Hell pegasus stood behind it's hind legs and whine excitedly. They rode the streets leaving a trail of burning horseshoe marks. People immeadiately moved out of the way to avoid being trampled by a fiery pegasi.

Gaining enough speed, it spread it's wings flapping them and began taking flight leaving the city. And from that night, the Ghost Rider has come to Orario so that he could punish the scums lurking in the streets for he is the Spirit of Vengeance.

**_(Since non of you guys have given me a straight i guess i will have to do it myself on the spartan story and the sword that bell will be using will be the two hander ornate sword from shadow fight 3 and his flames will be red not white anymore. Also I will be doing a rewrite on both the demigod story and the dragon rider story)_**


	2. Chapter 1

After getting knocked out by the Ghost Rider. Andrew was starting to gain consciences as his eyes began to open. He found himself not in Orario but in a forest.

He was at someone's camp and he could see a sleeping black pegasus at corner of his eye. His chest was on a wooden stump and he was wrapped in ropes. He tried to move his legs. But he can't, because the back of his knees and anckles were cut up.

**_Shrrrra!_**

He heard a sword being sharpened near by. He looked to where the sound came from and his face quickly changed to a horrorfied look. Bell in his human form **_(Don't judge please)_**, was sitting on a log at the campfire sharpening his sword.

Andrew struggled to break free and tried move his legs only to fail. The Rider who heard his grunts rose from his seat and dropped his whetstone. He approached at the rapist and put the point of his sword on the ground with his hands on the pummel as he watched him struggle in his bonds.

He begged. "No! No! Please Gods! Please! I don't deserve this! I don't wanna die!"

Bell sighed and pulled his sword from the ground and it set ablaze. "Everyone says that."

He positioned his fiery blade at the neck before raising it. Ignoring his cries for mercy, He brought his sword at Andrew's neck killing him. All the remains of the criminal is a pile of ash.

**_In Orario_**

Everyone at the pub were still recovering from the incident. Lunor was sweeping the ashes on the floor and table. Ryuu disposed the tomahawk she broke. Ais retrieved her sword and was still shaking at the memory.

No one talked about it, they just continued eating and chatting. Riveria and Loki looked suspicously at Finn.

"You know something about that thing don't you?" Riveria asked him.

Finn sighed at pinched the bridge of his nose. "At first glance, I wasn't sure and from the moment that he called Ais 'Inoccent'. I am now certain that it is."

"He?" Lefiya joined in. That includes most of the people hoping to gain information on what their dealing with.

"People from the west called him many things," Finn darky said. "The Devil's Bounty Hunter, The Demon who escaped from hell, Punisher and Devourer of the souls of the wicked, and some even say that he was the Devil himself."

The last part made everyone who listened shiver down to their spines. But the pallum wasn't finished.

"But what most people who knew his about the urband legend." Finn continued. "They called him the Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance."

This made their eyes widen. A Spirit of Vegeance? Sure they have met plenty of spirits. But this was something they never thought that it even existed.

"How do you know all this?" Loki shivered.

He cupped his chin recalling something from his past. "Parents used the legend to discipline their children as a moral story and I guess we all know what happens if you ignore that lesson."

Some of them looked to where Jax and Andrew once stood.

Ais spoke up. "How do you stop the Ghost Rider."

"You don't." Finn answered.

"Eh, what about the king or the Freya Familia?" Bete said.

"He's been called the Spirit of Vengeance for reason Bete," Finn interjected. "And I doubt that even Ottar himself couldn't beat him."

"You can't stop him," Finn clarified. "But you can delay him from igniting you with his Hellfire... or."

Some leaned in hoping to have way of escape from Bell. Some were not even interested thinking that only why to escape his wrath is to not do anything bad.

"To attone for your past crimes," He said. "But, it's fifty-fifty chance if you to make it back alive, but depending how horrendous things you have commited that chance becomes zero."

**_In the Guild_**

Ouranos was sitting at his throne sealing the dungoen for one thousand years. A shadowy figure has appeared infront of him.

"Something on your mind Fels?" The immortal asked.

"Zarathos has appeared in the city." The entity now named Fels.

Ouranos was surpised. "The formless spirit that Hades and Nemesis created from Hellfire and the desire of revenge?"

Fels nodded. "He came into the Hostess of Fertility and punished the two unsuspecting criminals who commited of raped and murdered an Amazon."

"Hmm... Does he have a new host?"

"Yes my lord," He answered. "He is bound to a male teenager and has a black pegasus for a mount."

"A pegsus?" Ouranos said. "No one has ever rode one in years."

"It is true my lord, he has taken refuge at the forest up north not far from here," Fels spoke. "But what should we do about him?"

"Zarathos has no intentions of harming the inoccents, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to be careful of him," The God replied. "And more importantly, we might need the aid of the Ghost Rider in the future."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Bell rode his pegasus and landed next to the Pub's entrance. He entered the building earning suprised looks from people who witnessed last night. Some moved out of the way and some just stood knowing that he doesn't hurt an inoccent soul.

Mia Grand crossed her arms obviously not happy about the first time he came in. "Well, speak of the Devil, have you come to pay up?"

He nodded and handed her a pouch of valis. "Sorry about last night, the spirit within me has a tendency to... burst out when someone as bad as those two or worse show up when I'm around."

"Eh aren't you the Spirit of Vengeance?" Syr dropped by along with Ryuu.

"Not entirely," Bell admited. "The Ghost Rider is more like a mantle. There were other Riders before me over the past centuries, I guess you could say that they were my predessors and the spirit was just possessing me in some cases"

The maids, the customers and the pub owner were surprised became curious. Ryuu wondered if she became just like him. But, she was more curious about how he became one. Bell gave the pouch to Mia who opened and picked one out before inspecting it.

"You know for a Bone head with a vengelful spirit in your ass," The dwarf began. "You pay very well... I guess I could let you go for once... _once_."

"Thank you ma' am."

"The names Mia Grand but some call me Mama Mia." The owner revealed her name.

"And this stoic elf is Ryuu Lyon." Syr introduced her to Bell with the Elf gave him a slight bow.

He recognize her as the Gale he defended from last night when Andrew planted his weapon on the floor and she broke it. It would seem that she had gained Zarathos' respect. Despite some of his victims he sent to hell were elves like her during his time with a different host.

But that was different and they got blood on their hands. Also, it was a shame that her quest for vengeance had already ended. She could have been another perfect host for the spawn of Hades and Nemesis.

"Bellerophon Cranel, but you can me Bell for short." He said before leaving. But Syr stopped him.

"Wait! are coming here to visit again?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think your customers would take kindly of me." He answered.

"Please..."

"Fine maybe another won't hurt and I needed a place to stay."

"Well, we have rooms up stairs." Syr suggested.

Ryuu added. "And thats assuming that you don't set them on fire."

"Thanks and I'll come by for the night, perhaps I could stay here for now until I could buy a house."

Syr smiled while her friends just realized that the Legendary Ghost Rider just became her newest victim. They watched him **_(Chloe mostly looked at his ass with hungry glint in her eyes)_** leave and mounted his pegasus Onyx.

Just as they were about to go to the Guild. Bell pulled the reins making the winged black steed stop because he felt someone was watching him. He looked around only to see that people were minding their own business.

Ryuu came to him. "Something wrong Mr. Cranel?"

Bell gave her a reasuring smile and lied. "No, everything is fine."

"I hope so and that's a nice pegasus you got there."

"Thanks," Bell responded. "I saved him from a group of poachers."

Zarathos' host flew to guild many people watched in awed at them. Bell smiled, he loved the feeling of the wind running through his hair. He had to admit it. The city was quite famous for having countless Gods settling here and it was a sight worth seeing.

They at the Guild entrance, some were watching at Bell as he dismounted from Onyx. But most of them were looking at his Pegasus. It's not everyday you get to see a winged horse. He told his Pegasus to leave and that he will call him when he is finished.

Onyx took a running start people moved out of his way. They watched as he went up to the air leaving his rider. Bell went inside the building and approached a Female half elf Employee.

"Welcome to the Guild newcomer," She greeted. "Have you come to register as an Adventurer?"

"Yes, I have come to sign up." He said.

"You're new here right?"

"Yes, I just arrived here... last night."

The Guild worker took out a paper and pen. "Just sign this form about yourself and your Familia."

"My Familia?" Bell became confused. He knew the difference between Familia and family in his Ghost Rider career. But, the last time he ran into one wasn't very pleasant between him and that faction.

"I'm guessing you haven't joined in one?"

"Well the thing is I never even bothered joining one Familia." He confessed.

"That's going to be a problem sir," The half elf spoke. "Without a god's blessing, you won't survive in the dungoen in five minutes."

'Unless I'm the Ghost Rider.' He was really tempted to transform and shout.

_'Who needs that shit! I'm the fucking Ghost Rider Bitch!'_

Aaaaannnnddddd that would be a terrible idea. Having countless adventerers from every Familia gunning for you would be the last thing he ever wanted. I mean he _could _wipe them out. But, being the Ghost Rider is all about punishing monsters natural ones and those who act like one not become one.

"Is there any who are open for recruits." Bell requested.

"Well not a single one from the larger and stronger ones like the Loki and Freya Familias. But we did receive a recruitment request from a goddess who seem to be having some trouble in recruitments." She said.

'I guess that will have to do,' He thought. "So who's goddess?"

"Lady Hestia," She confirmed. "She can found at the poor district and she sells jagamarukun."

"That's all?"

She nodded. "If you are successfull in joining her Familia. You will need an Advisor to monitor and I would like that to throw my hat in the ring."

Bell was astounded by this. He recovered. "Guess I'll have to tell my name. I'm Bellerophon Cranel and my friends call me Bell."

"Eina Tulle," She revealed. "If you need information you know where to find me."

"Thank you."

Bell left the Guild with Eina watching him. She saw him whistled and to her surprise a jet-black pegasus came to his side. She thought that the pegasus race were all extinct. Bell got on to Onyx and head torwards to the Poor District.

"Bellerophon Cranel," Eina reapted his name. "Hmmm, you're an interesting person aren't you."

Her friend Misha Flott popped up with a smile. "Scoring on the new guy huh Eina?"

"Wha-Misha!" Eina blushed furiously.

"Come on Eina admit it you like him!" She teased. "Was it because of his winged steed or his cute rabbit like features?"

"We just met!" She retorted. "He seems to be younger than the both of us. We can't be doing stuff like that!"

"Not yet," She countered causing the half elf to groan and she continued. "You should make a move soon because maybe someone else might snatch him up. The Sword Princess, One or all the maids at the Hostess, or even Freya herself. I mean he's a rides a pegasus for God's sake. That's like ultimate chick magnet.

'Why am I friends with that idiot.' She wondered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_In the Twilight Manor_**

Ais was in the archives of the manor. She read a book about ancient spirits. She flipped some pages and found what she was looking for.

She read. "Zarathos, Spirit of Vegeance. Created by Hades and Nemesis to punish mortals who have commited unforgivable crimes and banishing them to Hell and gained the nickname 'Ghost Rider'."

'So what Finn said is true.' She thought.

She saw a picture of the Ghost Rider and behind him is skeleton horse wrapped flames. But he was not the only one there. A man who was grabbed by the collar lifting him up by the Rider and looked him in eye. Above them are images of man's wrongdoings such as rape, murder, and treachery.

"Unlike most spirits, Zarathos is formless and exist in the spirit world," This information caught her of gaurd. "He seeks out a host who shares the desire for revenge in order for him to interact to the natural world."

'So that means.' A mental image Bell appeared in her mind the first time she saw him in the pub. 'He was a host and a bridge between worlds.'

She contiued reading. "It has been theorized that Rider has an ability use his victim's past crimes against them and setting their souls on fire by looking them in the eye. The Ghost Rider himself called it the 'Penance stare'."

Seeing that was all the information she could find. She closed the book and returnd it to the shelf.

"Who are you Ghost Rider?"

**_Elswhere_**

Bell regreted not asking Eina about what Hestia looked like. So here he is riding his pegasus in the air while people were pointing fingers at them and said like.

_"Mom! Dad! Look it's a pegasus!"_

_"Oh sweetie a pegasus is just a figme-OH MY FUCKING GODS! IT IS A FUCKING PEGASUS!'_

_"Did you just say the f word infront of our son... twice?"_

_"Ummmmm."_

"What did she said about her?" Bell muttered.

"Jagamarukan! Get your get your Jagamarukan!"

Bell told Onyx to land and he did so. He looked over at a Jagamarukan Stand and saw a little girl with a well endowed wearing white mini skirt outfit along with a blue ribbon tied beneath her chest and a pair of twin tails and white petal ornaments. He remembered the that the goddess sells Jagamarukan.

"Could she be the one?" Bell redirecred his steed to the stand.

Hestia accepted the the payment given by her customer and sensing shift is over. She took of her apron and was about to close the stand.

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry were clo-" She was caught at sight of Bell holding reins his Pegasus. "Um is that a-."

"Yes, it's a winged horse oh forgive me for my rudeness," He cleared his throat. "Are you Lady Hestia?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Bellerophon Cranel, you can call me Bell and this is my pegasus Onyx." He gestured to his horse which he is trying to eat a Jagamarukan but failed since his rider was holding the reins. "I heard from the Guild that you need some fresh recruits in your Familia mind if we join?"

For a moment of realization, she raised her arms and yelled to the sky. "YES! THANK THE HEAVENS! I THOUGHT THAT NO ONE WAS GOING TO JOIN ME! WOOOOOO!"

Bell smiled in amusement while other people were looking at her strangelt. Onyx nudged his shoulder seeing that he seems hungry and haven't tasted anything good. He looked at Hestia and said "Hey is are you still closed right?"

She snapped out of thought and smiled embarrassingly. "Right forget what I said, how many do you want?"

"Just two."

She brought two Jagamarukan to Bell after he gave her his valis to pay. Bell ate his snack while he fed Onyx. Hestia stared at fascination at the horse. She packed away

equipment of the stand and put the closed sign. The goddess approached his wings and asked Bell who is done eating his snack along with Onyx.

"Can I touch his wings?"

"Sure, just don't pluck his feathers okay." He said while calming Onyx.

She soothed his fingers to the soft feathers. Poseidon was very creative went it came to horses. Some of the gods find it strange while the others watched to see his creations. The Pegasus speices was considered to be his masterpiece.

"No one has ever rode one or seen one in years," She marveled. "How did you two meet?"

Bell rubbed the back of his head. "I was a bounty hunter at that time. One day, I was just finish collecting my bounty

and I met him along with some poachers. _hmph_! Greedy bastards would've took some of his feathers and sold him for

a higher price if I hadn't stepped in. So, I... put em out of their misery."

Hestia seemed disturbed at him. Bell seemed sweet and innocent at first due to his rabbit-like looks. But, then again perhaps not so sweet and innocent. She knew what he had to do and what he did was the right thing to do.

"You did what you had to do." She said.

"I know," Bell replied and approached the saddle. "So do you a place to live?"

"Yeah, I do," She answered. "It only take a few minutes to get their."

"Well in that case," Bell mounted up and offered his hand to Hestia. "Just tell me the direction and We'll get us there."

She blushed while the men and women looked at them with envy. Hestia couldn't deny the thought of seeing Loki, Hepheastus, and her fellow gods' expression and it made her innerself smile with amusment as an image of her, riding Onyx giving the other gods excluding Hepheastus, Miach, and Take giving them the middle finger yelling.

_"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW! BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

She accepted his hand and to her surprise. He easily hoisted her up despite his skinny appearsance. He placed her infront him.

She blushed and said. "Your strong."

He smiled. "Thank you now hold on tight."

Onyx ran fast, she did what she was told. The pegasus streched out his wings and flapped and his hooves were no longer on the groun. Hestia watched at sight of the city infront of her in awe. Her first time on riding the pegasus was great. All she hoped that he would never leave her Familia no matter what.

**_You know guys it would be interesting to see if Bell was a huntsman from rwby who was teleported to the world of danmachi._****_Yeah a similar story to AK (Archive Keeper)'s bell lucis caelumn except that _****_there is no time is faster pr slower between both world._**

**_He is going to be qrow and winter's son so his last name is gonna be branwen and he is gonna use qrow's hargbinger or a similar weapon._**

**_I asked the same thing to Silver Dolphin and i don't if his interested in doing so and I hope guys might do it check his danmachi story if you haven't it's a great_** **_story._** **_Lastly, I'm making a one shot about Bell vs Tyrian._**


	5. Monthly Schedule (Not an update)

Ok I wanna tell you guys that every month, I will be focusing on one story.

So by july, I will be doing the Spartan story or maybe the dragon rider story.

I don't know maybe by the flip of a coin. Heads for the Spartan and tails for the dragon rider.

Anyway has any of you accepted my rwby challenge or what?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dungeon-18th floor_**

You're probably wondering why Bell was in the 18th floor and it was only for about two weeks. It's probably because of being the Ghost Rider. Hestia was quite shocked so shocked that her brain could barely process. But still she was glad that Bell chose to join her Familia much to his surprise. From the moment she gave him a falna the skill that revealed his secret which he didn't give a damn about revealing it too someone. Yeah, she took it very well and wasn't afraid of him

His stats were the same as a first-class adventurer and the skill that showed Hestia was called 'Vessel of Vengeance'. This skill describe on what he can already do such as manipulating fire, setting his weapons ablaze, summon Onyx, and even shift to his rider form.

Like some skills, it has drawback and Zarathos can break free from his control when a person who is truly evil is within his presence.

His advisor Eina on the other hand was shocked too. She suspected that Bell was a first-class before he came to Orario. He hasn't told her much about having a vengeful spirit in him because he is afraid that she might hate him and elves who heard about the urban legend from the west were either afraid of him or despise him for burning down their forests.

Bell whistled with his bloodied longsword in his right as he walked in the hallway of 18th floor. His pouch of monster crystal and loot was almost full. From a distance, he heard footsteps coming his way.

His eyes widen as saucers as a horde of Minotaurs stampede there way at him. Bell quickly unleashed his rider form and created giant wall of fire behind him.

The monsters in the frontline stepped back in fear. A minotaur's hide can withstand magic especially fire magic. But it can't handle magic from a first-class adventurer especially the Ghost Rider's hellfire.

He approached the monsters with his sword on fire as gripped his left hand on the lower handle.

"**_Let's have some roasted barbecue shall we?_**"

**_5 minutes ago_**

The Loki Familia were following the Monster party's trail since it was their fault and people are gonna die because of that.

"Hurry their near the entrance!" Finn shouted.

They saw monster horde about to enter. But they were stopped by a giant wall of fire blocking their path. All of them stopped in their tracks and looked at the fire wall.

"Woah!" Tiona began with excitement. "Who do you think caused that?!"

"I don't know," Riveria said. "I feel a course of powerful magic emitting on the other side of the horde."

"Who cares!" Bete scoffed. "Let beats those monsters anyway!"

"It's him." Ais spoke.

Her party-mates looked at her as she stared at the wall. Many of the realize to who she was referring to.

Raul spoke a small hint of fear in his voice. "Do you mean the Ghost Rider is here?"

"Tempest!" She launched like a rocket cleaving any minotaur in her way.

"Aaaannndddd she's gone." Tiona deadpan.

"What's with up her and some Spirit of Vengeance?!" Bete barked.

"Awwww look's like someone's jealous." Tione teased.

"No I'm not!" He denied.

"To be honest, Spirit of Vengeance does sound more badass than Vanargandr." Tiona mused.

"Shut up!"

The rest chuckled at Bete before they started eliminating the monsters.

Almost at edge of the crowd, Ais saw him swung his sword at the first minotaur and hurled a fireball at another one. A brave monster punch his head. The blow only shook him and it didn't even knock him off his feet. He faced the minotaur that punched him revealing his dislocated jaw. Bell readjusted his jaw to the way it was.

"**Uh, Uh, Uh**." Bell shaked his head in denial before cocking his left fist and punched it through it's stomach with it's magic stone exposed in his hand

The others screamed in despair at the sight as Bell gripped the magic stone of their brethren. Ais kept quite as she join him.

Bell was surprised at her sudden appearance. Bell dropped the stone and gripped his fire sword before jumping at a minotaur and planted the point through it's skull.

"**If you're here for a rematch**," The rider spoke. "**I'm not in the mood for now.**"

She blinked in surprise. "I wasn't asking for a rematch, not yet. But, I was hoping I could see you again."

"**See me?**" He replied before taking out his chain lashed it at another one. "**Right after I disarmed you? You still want to see me again?**"

"Yes," She answered with a straight face and she cut down a minotaur. "I'm Ais Wallenstein by the way."

"**Bellerophon Cranel, Bell for short**,"He told her his name and he latched a minotaur's leg and he threw it at the fire wall. "**UghLooks like we can't get a decent conversation**."

Bell whistled loudly Ais became confused at what he was doing. On the other side of the wall, she could hear galloping. She realized that it was his Pegasus from the other night. The Hell Pegasus came through the flames and wasted no time breathing fire on the minotaurs. Onyx stopped next to Bell and he mounted onto his saddle.

Together, they layed waste to the Horde leaving Ais watch in awe. Bell and Onyx showed no mercy when they annihilated the monsters. After it's what they were meant to do when Bell made a deal to his predecessor. He noticed that half of the horde were killed by Ais' party.

Some of them froze when they saw him and Ais approached him and saw her party. A few of them came to see a close look at him.

He sheathed his after the flame died out. Both the rider and the Pegasus reverted back to their normal form much to the surprise of the newcomers.

Riveria approached Onyx as he looked at her with curiosity.

Lefiya along with Alicia who are slightly afraid asked her. "Um are you sure that it safe Miss Riveria? What if it might just burst out again."

"It's fine," Bell assured her. "He doesn't change, unless I want him to."

"Can I?" Riveria asked him.

He nodded and the High elf proceeded to pet him much to Onyx's liking.

"As a child, I always wanted to ride a pegasus." She smiled.

"Well, wish granted." He smiled as well.

Both elves were surprised at seeing her smile as she petted Onyx causing him to like her. The Captain approached Ais.

Finn said. "Ais, I have something to tell you."

She leaned closer and only for him to br bonked her on the head and scowled by him. She looked at him with a blank expression and put hand to her Finn hit.

'Is she an airhead?' Bell thought watching saying that she was giving him a headache everytime she does anything reckless.

The Pallum turned to Bell and bowed. "Thank you for lending us a hand. If you didn't stopped those minotaurs people would've been dead because of us and it would be catastrophic for our Familia and especially to our patron Loki."

"No biggy," He dismounted and grabbed a few monster stones and put it in his pouch. "Atleast, I could get something out of this."

"You know, no spirit has ever set foot in the Dungeon for years." Gareth commented.

"True, but I'm not a spirit."

Everyone but Ais became confused at the statement. Bete questioned him. "If your not the Spirit of Vengeance then was all that about?"

"He's a host," Ais answered. "He serves as a bridge between our world and the spirit world for Zarathos which is name of the formless and that makes you the current Ghost Rider. Am I correct, Bellerophon?"

All eyes turned to her, even Bell who's hand holding a magic stone hovering above his pouch.

He turned to her and chuckled. "Looks someone's been doing her homework. Let me guess Book of Ancient Spirits?"

"We have one of those?" Raul wondered.

Lefiya replied. "Yeah we do. I kinda surprised that there was a page about that spirit."

"Finally, all these years you have something to study." Riveria prided to Ais as she finished petting Onyx.

"Bellerophon?" Tione remembered from her country's history. "Isn't that the name of a legendary hero who gained the respect and affection of an Amazon Empress?"

He groaned and rose up with his pouch full. "Just call me Bell and if you excuse me I have other business to attend to."

"That's it? You're leaving." Tiona said and flirted. "Not gonna give one of us a lift?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bell threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

They all thought that he's gone insane as a side-effect of being Zarathos' host. They watched him mounted up to the saddle while laughing and ended it by saying

"Next time and besides they need you more than me."

They galloped towards the exit leaving them. The Loki familia expected that he was ruthless killer. But as it turns out he seems unexpected.

Riveria glared at Tiona. "Asking for a ride on our first encounter with him? you have no sense of shame now do you?"

"Come on! He looks like a rabbit and he has winged horse," She defended and her sister continued for her. "Aren't you interested in him too."

This hit Riveria's sour spot. "WA-BU-AH. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM! I'M JUST ASTONISHED THAT HE HAS A PEGASUS!"

"Did you just stutter?" Tiona's lips began to curl.

"STOP TEASING LADY REVERIA!" Lefiya and Alicia to chase them leaving the high elf in blushing mess.

The rest of their allies couldn't help but laugh at the elves trying to catch the level 6 Amazons. Ais paid no attention to them, she still stared to were Bell went.

'Maybe I could get learn more about him at the Guild.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Guild, Ais apporached Eina Tulle. Her parent figures gave her permission to do so. Loki, their patron was also curious about the spirit ever since the incident.

"Excuse me," She greeted. "Has an adventurer with red eyes, white hair and... rides a black pegasus who goes by the name Bellerophon Cranel came here by any chance?"

"Oh you mean Bell?" The member became surprised. "Yes he came here half an hour ago before you arrived."

"Is that so?"

She said. "Yes, you know it's quite a big surprise. When I checked his falna he is already a level six. He was only here for two weeks. I must assume that he was a first-class adventurer from his previous Familia."

Everyone around her frozed including the Sword Princess. How can a newcomer who is only been here about two weeks just became a level six. Those who were at the incident at the pub knew exactly she was reffering to.

'Did he not tell her?' She thought. 'Maybe it's best that she doesn't. It would be to much stress for her as a Guild employee.'

She asked. "Is he apart of a Familia?"

"Yes, a new one," Eina answered. "Led by a Goddess Hestia."

'Hestia?' Ais thought about the name. 'Sounds familiar.'

"May I ask why are you curious about him," Eina question her. "I am his advisor after all."

'Should I tell her?' Ais question herself. 'Maybe I should give her the important details.'

"My party ran into a monster horde and scared them away," She said. "Luckily, Bell was there to intercept them and gave him our thanks."

"Very noble of him," Eina gladly spoke. "It would've explain the amount of magic stones he brought here from the dungoen. I was afraid that he would have gone deeper to earn more profit if he wants to renovate their headquarters. So thank you for doing so and if he did it would've prove to much to handle for a lone first-class."

"Your welcome," She replied. "So where is this headquarters you speak of?"

"I don't know where exactly," She admited. "All I know that it's in the Poor district."

"Is that all there is?"

Eina gave her a nod. "I am Eina Tulle by the way and if see Riveria. Tell her I said hi."

Ais was surprised. "You knew Riveria?"

"Yes she was a friend of my mother Aina Tulle." She confirmed.

"Allright," She accepted. "Thank you for your help."

Ais took her leave. Eina was intrigued by Ais' interest torwards Bell. But, she was very concern about the attention that Bell would gain intentionally or unintentionally.

"You know Eina," Misha dropped by. "You should hurry about the rabbit hunt."

She groaned. "Misha now is not the time to-."

"I mean seriously," Misha cut her off. "The sword princess is already interested in now and more competitors might come in-OW! OW! OW!"

A flustered Eina pinched both of her ears. Misha tried to break her grip. Their coworkers and adventurer were enjoying the show until.

"TULLE! FLOTT! GET BACK TO WORK!" The Guild's pig shouted.

"YES SIR!"

**_In the old Church_**

Bell was feeding Onyx with some apples he bought on his way home. Hestia came in after a day of work.

"Hey Ghost Rider." She hugged him from behind

Bell welcomed her with a smile. "Lady Hestia so glad for you to join us."

"How are things in the dungoen?" She said ending the hug

Bell had a long thought. "I ran into monster horde and incinirated them."

Hestia was taken aback. "You... 'incinirated' a monster horde?"

"Well, they were going up to rest of the floors above," Bell spoke with honesty. "If I hadn't stepped in and I also ran into the Loki Familia."

"Loki's kids were there?"

"Yeah... they already knew about my secret," He finished feeding Onyx. "And they kinda scared away the Horde. But, after that they thanked me."

"_Hmph__! _Atleast their not as irritating as Loki." She pouted.

Bell asked. "By the way, what did happened between you two?"

"She picked on me when we were in heaven because I was the shortest goddess!" She growled at the memory and her face became a sly grin. "I maybe short, but she's the flatest in the bunch!"

Bell and Onyx shifted uncomfortable at this. It was never right to mess with an immortal appearance. Especailly when there's bad blood involve.

"Come on! I baked some snacks!" She pulled Bell.

"O-ok."

**_In Babel_**

The Goddess of Beauty, Freya was standing at the window looking down the streets of the city. Usually, most Gods would live under the same roof with their children. But, Freya was a different story she always stayed at the tower instead of Folkvangr. A place where her children resided.

"Ottar, do you believe in the Legend of the Ghost Rider?" Freya asked.

Her captain responded with a stoic expression. "My mother and father told about it as a story of morality my lady."

"So you do believe it?"

He nodded and Freya continued. "I suppose the rest can be never believe such a rumor unless they have seen him."

"Permission to speak my Lady?"

"Permission granted."

Ottar said. "Even before you came to our world. Did you know the origins of the Spirit of Vengeance?"

Freya smiled. "An interesting question, my champion. Hades and Nemesis were having a somewhat intersting discussion. So on behalf of the other Gods who were interested. I conviced Hermes to eavesdrop on them. We found out that those two created a formless spirit named Zarathos who hungers for sinful souls. He maybe formless and resides in the spirit realm. But, he can possess a man who desires vengeance. I think you now the rest of what happens next"

"Will it bother you if the current Ghost Rider joined in our ranks?"

He did not blink and his stoic face remains still. "Your love is never bound to one person my Lady. It is like the wind that goes to every direction."

**_(Thats all for this chapter and i will be focusing on the spartan story on july. So on august is the inheritance cycle and then by september is a new story will be made.)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_In the twilight Manor_**

"So you're telling me that this 'Zarathos' is the spirit and 'He' possess this 'Bellerophon Cranel'?" Loki rephrased.

"Yes, and he is a member of Hestia Familia." Ais confirmed.

Loki groaned and drilling her hands to both sides of her head "UGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Her children were dumbfounded at her reaction. Perhaps this has something to do with this 'Hestia'. Maybe both gods had a history between them.

"The shrimp would surely rubbed it in my face in the next time we meet!" She growled

Lefiya spoke up. "Um goddess do you two know each other?"

"Of course we do!" She barked. "What is it to you that I've been reacting to her!"

Riveria raised an eyebrow. "Has this rivalry have something to do with breast size?"

"AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Loki screamed and grinded her teeth.

In her mind, a mental image of Hestia, Freya, Demeter and Hephaestus including a bunch other well endowed goddesses appeared. They were all laughing and pointing fingers at her chest.

_"Puny Goddess!"_

"I think we should giver her a break." Finn suggested.

Everyone agreed even a dejected Tiona who felt her pain. They went to their respective room. But before that, Ais approached Riveria.

"A guild member named Eina Tulle would like say hi to you."

Riveria's eyes widen after so long she hasn't heard of her due to being an adventurer. "Eina asked you to say hi to me?"

She nodded and the High elf continued. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a while. How is she doing in the Guild?"

"She seems fine and she is also Bell's advisor."

Riveria was a bit surprised. "His advisor. Has he already told her?"

Ais shook her head. "I don't think he didn't."

She strock her chin. "I think it's best she did not. It would've proved to much for her to handle the truth. I also have been rumors that the Ghost Rider has been called the bane of elves."

"Bane of... elves?"

"Yes, he burned down trees of the western elven forest and killed some of the elves who live in it." Riveria said.

"Why would the spirit do that?" Ais asked.

Riveria theorized. "Maybe because the elves killed any visiting travellers."

"And you're not offended of this?"

She shrugged. "I was not born in the west Ais. I was sickened how the elves treated other races. Besides they brought it upon themselves."

Ais seemed surprised at her comment despite being a High elf. It's strange enough that her mentor was out of her home kingdom. It would mean she shouldn't be surprised.

**_One day later._**

Bell rubbed his eyes and yawned. He streched his arms and smacked his lips. On the desk next to him, he saw a note. He picked it up and read.

_"Good morning Bell! If your reading this it means that I'm not here. I was in hurry to the banquet at Ganesha's. Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner and I didn't wanna wake up. Anyway I made breakfast before I left so I hope enjoy!"_

Bell began a smile and rose up from the couch.

**_At I am Ganesha (Seriously! Who names their home I am Ganesha)_**

Hestia was at the buffet. Chowing down all the food she could get. Many of gods were surprised that she was still here in the lower world.

"Long time no see Hestia."

She jumped and turned around and saw Freya.

"Freya." She greeted not in a friendly way and not a rudely one either.

"I see you're quiet busy right there."

Hestia leaned at her side. "Well aren't busy being with some so-"

"FREYA!"

Loki who just ran down stairs next beside the two. She wore a black dress and few gold accecoriess.

"Hey there shrimp."

"Loki." She greeted unpleasntly.

Both of them locked eyes waiting to speak. Freya looked at the two in amusement.

"You two make great friends!"

"No we're not!"

**_Back to Bell_****_ and Hours later_**

Bell just came out of the dungoen after gaining some valis from the Guild. He passed a few buildings until someone shorter bumped into him.

"Ow!"

Bell looked down and saw a hooded prum on her but.

"I'm sorry," Bell offered his hand. "Didn't see you there."

The prum could only look at him. They were interrupted by a shout.

"There you are!"

Both looked at an adventurer in his twenties advancing towards them with a sword. Bell senced fear coming out of the prum. The man who failed to notice Bell raised his sword and was about to bring it down to the prum. Bell unsheathed his sword and blocked it.

The man glared at him. "Hey! you wanna die!?"

"I'm sorry but the real question is do you?" Bell's voice sent a shivering feeling to the prum.

The man was about to cut off Bell's head. The rider ducked and quickly grabbed him by the back collar and swept him of his feet. The man somersaulted and landed on his stomach. He groand by the impact and yelped in pain when Bell placed his foot with less effort on his back and slowy applying some pressure.

Bell looked down as he squirmed. "You're a miserable excuse of a man, you know that."

Bell finally let him go, he watched ran off and silently cursing at him.

"I see you have that covered."

Bell looked around and saw Ryuu holding a bag of groceries.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Bell greeted with a smile.

"I saw you what was going on," She spoke. "I guess I worry to much to forget the fact that you can handle it on your own."

"Being the rider has it's moments." He said.

Bell turned around to the prum. "Hey are you..."

The prum was no where to be seen.

"She must have ran off while we were talking." Said Ryuu.

Be scartched his head. "I didn't scare off her did I?"

Ryuu shrugged.


	9. Not an update (mind block)

It appaears to be that I have mind block only on this one and I dont have time to update this story since I have so many things to do and I cant think of a new chapter. Fortunately I can still come up chapters in my other stories.

So it's either that I remake the dragon rider story or continue the spartan your choice.


	10. Danmachi: Rider of Orario is coming soon

The decision has been made the dragon rider story will coming soon this month and the next I counted the ones in the reviews and the poll. So option D has won by five points, A has three while B and C has one.

Bell's dragon will still be named as Crimsoar and the Ais' father will still tell her the stories about them and yes he will still be in the Hestia Familia. With those out of the way what should I change a few things and if you guys wanna see a harem. Send me who are the perfect candidates.

also by december **THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
